


After the Finish Line We Keep Running

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, POV Allison, Rivals to Lovers, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Laura have been rivals since the first week of college. That was two years ago.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Writing Week - Day 2: College AU & For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo Prompt: Rivals to Lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Finish Line We Keep Running

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Where are you going?’ Lydia asks, her eyebrows raised.

‘Running,’ Allison says. ‘That’s why I’m putting on my running shoes.’

‘I thought you had a paper due tomorrow.’

‘It’s almost done.’ It’s not, but she doesn’t care as much about her paper as her training for the upcoming triathlon.

‘So, you going out right now, has nothing to do with the fact that Laura just flipped you off through our window?’

‘No.’

Laura Hale, Allison thinks, pulling her laces tight with a little more force than necessary. She’d met Laura two years ago, her first week of college. Allison had been exploring possible routes for her cross-country training, when Laura had run past her. It’s almost impossible not to stare at Laura when she runs. Her feet barely touch the ground and her gait is steady and graceful, and she’s hot.

Allison had been pulled out of her ogling by Laura turning around, grinning and shouting, ‘Are you just going to stare at my ass or give me a chance to stare at yours?’

Allison had grinned back and picked up the pace. What had started out as a flirty challenge soon turned into a competition, and by the end of the run they were bitter rivals. Allison started training harder than ever, running into Laura at every turn.

Then, Allison came in just after Laura at the first triathlon they competed against each other. Stiles had jokingly started calling Laura Allison’s arch nemesis, but Allison had thought it a very accurate description. Things had gotten even worse when some of their classes started overlapping. Turns out, History and Architecture students have things in common. They’d both signed up for a course on 17th century European architecture, and the professor had forced them to sit together so their bickering wouldn’t disturb any of the other students.

‘Why can’t you two flirt like normal people,’ Lydia sighs. ‘It’s been two years of trying to one-up each other. Two years where I haven’t seen you date anyone, ever. And the only person you’ve had sex with is, in fact, Laura Hale.’

Allison blushes, because Lydia’s not entirely wrong. The past two years Allison has turned down any offer of dating, and there might have been some moments where the tension between her and Laura built up to the point where it was either punch or kiss each other. Lydia is wrong in thinking that their competiveness is flirting, though. It’s not. Really. Even if she wouldn’t mind it if it was. Which it isn’t.

‘I’ll be back in an hour,’ she says before shutting the door behind her.

~

Allison’s walking to her final lecture of the day, Symbolism in Asian Architecture, another class she shares with Laura, when she hears the tell-tale _tack-step tack-step_ of someone walking on crutches. She turns around, eyes widening when she sees who it is, her breath punching out of her in worry.

‘Laura? What happened?’ she asks, rushing to the girl’s side.

‘Some asshole left their skateboard right in front of my dorm room,’ Laura grits out. ‘I sprained my ankle.’

‘Are you going to be okay?’

‘I should be back to normal in a couple weeks, but I’ll miss the triathlon tomorrow.’

Allison wishes she could do something to make Laura feel better.

‘I’m sorry,’ she says.

Laura looks at her in surprise.

‘It won’t be the same without you yelling insults at my back,’ Allison smirks.

‘Ha. Ha,’ Laura says, but there is a smile tugging at her lips.

They walk on for a little while and when they reach the lecture hall, Allison holds open the door, curtseying.

‘I hate you,’ Laura mutters under her breath.

‘No you don’t,’ Allison grins, shooing away the people sitting closest to the door to make room for the two of them. When she looks back at Laura, she finds her staring with a strange look in her eyes. ‘What?’

‘Nothing,’ Laura says.

‘Hey, Lydia and I usually do a pre-victory celebration by watching a movie on the night before a race. You wanna join us?’ Allison asks, when she sits down.

‘You didn’t win last time,’ Laura snorts, dropping down into the seat next to Allison, her crutches clattering on the floor.

It’s true, but Allison maintains it was because her running shoes were too new.

‘What are you watching?’

‘We were thinking of _The Maze Runner_.’

‘Hate,’ Laura hisses, squinting her eyes.

~

Allison didn’t actually expect Laura to show, so when there’s a knock on their dorm room she hurries to open up, ignoring Lydia’s knowing chuckle. She suspects there’s an eye roll as well.

‘Hey,’ Allison greets her. ‘You can just sit down on my bed.’

‘Thanks. Hey, Lydia.’

‘Hey, Laura.’ Lydia slides her feet in her pumps and grabs her bag. ‘Bye.’

‘Wait. Where are you going?’ Allison asks, a feeling of panic rising up. ‘We were supposed to watch a movie.’

‘I’m going to study with Tracy. I told you this,’ Lydia says.

‘But what if Laura tries to sabotage me for the race?’ A pillow smacks in the back of her head. ‘See?’

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,’ Lydia says, closing the door behind her.

Allison shrugs her shoulders and drops down next to Laura on the bed, grabbing her laptop

‘You had some objections to _The Maze Runner_ , so I thought maybe _Blade Runner_?’ This time the pillow hits her in the face. ‘Or what about _Marathon Man_?’

Allison ducks just in time and the pillow hits the wall behind her. She peeks up to look at Laura, who is glaring at her like she’s plotting her death.

‘Uhm, _Ginger Snaps_?’

‘Werewolves? Really?’ Laura asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘Unless you’re more of a vampire girl and wanna watch _Twilight_?’

‘Werewolves it is.’

~

The next morning Allison wakes up with Laura wrapped around her. They’d watched movies until Laura ordered Allison to bed, saying she needed her rest for the race. Allison hadn’t wanted Laura to go just yet, and before Laura even managed to get off the bed, she’d blurted out that Laura should just stay the night. It was really late already. Laura had said yes, and when Allison pulled her down to lie on the bed Laura had curled herself around her without hesitation. Allison fell asleep without any sign of her usual pre-race jitters.

She brushes her fingers through Laura’s hair, determined to enjoy the couple minutes she has before her alarm goes off. Those couple minutes give her time to study Laura’s sleeping face. It’s really cute. Her mouth is slightly open, and Laura’s breaths puff against her neck. Allison never noticed how long Laura’s lashes are, but now that she knows, she has to resist the urge to touch them.

When the alarm goes off, Laura groans and blinks her eyes open, looking like a disgruntled puppy.

‘Hey,’ Allison murmurs.

‘I hate your alarm,’ Laura grumbles.

‘Sorry,’ Allison chuckles. She wonders if it would be okay to kiss her. Not like they do when the tension between them gets to be too much, biting and just a little too hard, but just one small kiss at the corner of Laura’s mouth.

‘You were right, though. I’m totally sabotaging you,’ Laura interrupts her train of thoughts.

‘Really?’

‘Yep. I’m tricking you into staying in bed.’ Laura wraps her arms tighter around Allison’s waist and burrows into her shoulder.

For a moment, Allison is very tempted to stay where she is. They could just stay in bed, watch more movies, maybe make out a little, maybe more. But she really can’t stay, so she wiggles out of Laura’s grip and slides out from under the blankets. Before she leaves, she places a kiss on Laura’s forehead and says, ‘I’ll see you later, right?’

‘Yep,’ Laura mumbles, and then promptly falls back to sleep.

~

It’s definitely not her best race, but when she crosses the finish line and sees her friends and Laura waiting for her, Allison finds she really doesn’t care. She jogs over to them and is immediately enveloped in a hug by Scott and Stiles, who then quickly pull back in disgust over her sweatiness. Lydia hands her a towel and pats her on the shoulder.

‘You sucked,’ Laura grins.

‘Well, I didn’t have your ass to keep me focussed.’

‘If my ass keeps you focused I need to buy tighter pants.’

‘Your pants get any tighter, they’ll burst the moment you tense even one muscle.’

‘But you admit that you’re always at least a step behind me.’

‘Only so I can save my energy for the final sprint. I get to watch your ass the whole race, while you only get to watch mine for ten seconds.’

‘Oh, but those ten seconds are all I need. Your ass is not something you easily fo-’

‘Oh my god, will you two just kiss,’ Lydia sighs.

‘This is the weirdest kind of flirting I’ve ever seen,’ Stiles mutters.

‘I think it’s cute,’ Scott says decisively.

‘It’s weird, dude. We have weird friends.’

‘I hate to break it to you, Stiles, but you’re the weirdest of us all,’ Lydia points out.

Allison steps closer to Laura, her squabbling friends turning into background noise.

‘Can I kiss you?’ she asks.

‘Well,’ Laura muses. ‘I suppose you do need some comfort now that you’ve lost.’

Allison rolls her eyes, but can’t suppress her smile as she closes the distance between them. She grips Laura’s hips tightly, so she won’t accidentally lean on her hurt foot, and presses their lips together. Maybe their competitiveness will cool down a little now, Allison thinks.

‘I bet I can still beat you to the car on these crutches,’ Laura mumbles against her lips when she pulls back.

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
